Sexual Connection is out Of the Question
by S.B.N.O
Summary: L finds himself in a situation when he finds out Light has some thing hidden from all of them. Light x L. Then Something else happens no one expected.
1. Is this what you ment by 24 hours?

"So this is what you meant when you said '24 hours a day'," Misa asked as I handcuffed myself to Light. "Well, looking at you I would have never guessed. Are you on that side of the fence Ryuzaki?"

"I told you I am not doing this because I want to," I said right before Misa went on a rant about how Light was hers and ect. But I didn't listen. I was trying to figure out why she is so obsessed about him. "Can you make Misa shut up now?"

A few days later.

"This is the most boring date I've ever been on," Misa said annoyed mainly looking at me.

"Oh please don't mind me. By the way, are you going to eat that cake?" I asked.

"NO, sweets make you fat," she stated.

"I find that if you use your brain enough you don't get fat." I stated. Then she said something I didn't listen to and I stood up on the couch and went for the cake saying, "Oh well, Last chance for cake!"

After a little while Light turned to me. We talked a little but then he punched me in the face. 'I've got to admit that kind of hurt.' Then I kicked him in the face. He was about to punch me in the face again when Misa pushed him saying, "Beat him light, he threw that coffee all over me!"

I heard something coming towards my face. I readied myself for that punch, until I was knocked to the floor by something. When I opened my eyes Light was laying on top of me. The one thing that actually caught my attention was tha he was kissing me, or at least I believe this is what you would call making out if both people are into it. Naturally I threw him off of me wiping my face. Throwing him off was a little harder than I thought it would be. I started walking towards the door dragging Light and said, "I think this date is over now. Sorry Misa."

Later on Light had said he was tired so we started up to the room. When we got to our room I turned to Light and was going to ask him a question that was lost when his lips met mine. He pulled me into his body in a passionate kiss. "Mmmmmmm, W-wait, L-light-kun. We c-can't do this. T-the c-cameras.

"Don't worry, I had them all turned off." Light said. Before I knew it I was roughly shoved against the wall with my arms pinned above my body. He was licking, biting, and sucking on the most sensitive part of my neck while he ground his large erection on mine. It felt wonderful. But why is he doing this to me? First, he kisses me on the date with Misa. Then, he does this? Why? "Ryuzaki, don't be so quiet. Say something. Make some noise. Please."

"Noooooooooo," I moaned. Light started pulling my shirt over my head and I couldn't see. He took advantage of that. He gently latched his mouth onto one of my nipples. It felt as good as my neck and ohhhhh did I want him to do that harder.

"Wait, I can't do this. You are one of the Kira suspects. For me to be sexually connected is out of the question," I declared that and I pushed him back away from me with my leg.

"Right. You still suspect me," he said sadly. Then his face brightened and he smiled. He moved towards me very quickly. He scooped me up and carried me over to his bed. He dropped me onto the bed. I was too nervous to move. He climbed on top of me and leaned down to capture my mouth again. I turned my head. He immediately switched to my neck. Kissing, biting, and sucking all down my torso. It felt wonderful, but I couldn't let this happen because if he took me now I would fall for him officially. "You make such cute faces Ryuzaki."

"Please, Light-kun, don't-don't make me do this. I'm begging you. I don't want t-," I was cut off when Light started sucking and nipping on something besides my torso. I couldn't hold my tong anymore, "L-light-kun. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Wow. Ryuzaki you sound so sexy," he said looking up at me. He sucked bobbing his head up and down until I came in his mouth crying out his name. I hid my face in a pillow hoping he wouldn't look at me or do something else. When I felt something enter my rectum. It felt strange. Then something else entered and I think it was two of his fingers. Whatever it was it moved all around stretching my rear. I tried to get away before he did anything. HE shoved me back onto the bed. Then he injected something huge and warm. It was so painful. I felt the tears running down my face. Then he moved. He hit something that felt wonderful. Then he thrust in and out hitting it every time hitting that spot.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! L-LIGHT-KUN!" I couldn't stop myself from screaming out his name. "L-Light-kun m-more p-please!"

He flipped me onto my stomach and slammed mercilessly into me. It felt so good. I only hoped that Misa was not awake to hear this or anyone for that matter."Ohhhhh, Ryuzaki you feel so good. I should have done this sooner."

Light came in my (yes I'll say it) ass. I screamed out right before my climax. When I came I thought it would be everywhere but Light had quickly slipped out and sucked it out of me. Then he crawled onto of me and hugged me. That night I think I started getting sick because I slept a whole night. That was the beginning of my troubles.


	2. Why did you bite me so hard just now?

The next morning

"Ryuzaki, Ryuzaki wake up," Light whispered shaking me awake.

"What? What? I'm awake," I said. "Wait, what time is it?"

"That doesn't matter, but we both need to shower. Come on," he said pulling the chain to the bathroom. Then he came back and picked me up. He carried me to the bathroom.

A few minutes later

"All right, I'm done now Ryuzaki."

"Fine," I got up and started to climb into it when a sudden pain in my lower back hit me hard. "OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"What's wrong?" Light asked as I fell into him.

"It hurts," I stated.

"Sorry," Light said. "That wasn't your first time was it?"

"If that were important to you, you would have asked last night. But yes it was my first time and my first kiss. Usually people lose their first kiss then wait awhile before they go all the way," I stated looking up at him. Suddenly he kissed me pulling me up to his face. Then he put some body wash onto his hands and started running his hands over my body, caressing every part of it. "If someone asks why I smell like you I will tell them I need more body wash."

Suddenly Light bit down on my neck a lot harder than he did last night. I started to scream out in pain when my mouth was covered. I saw some red wash down with the water and I panicked. I kicked and punched but he didn't let go. I started getting lightheaded. I was about to pass out. He let me go. I fell to the floor of the shower unable to stand, shaking in fear. "Why? Light-kun, why did you bite me so hard just now?"

When he looked at me something was wrong. His eyes were blood red. He had the look of a horrible wild animal about to kill it's pray. When suddenly he said, "Ryuzaki, right? That is your "name", correct?"

I nodded. "W-who are you and w-what have you done with L-light-kun?" I asked in fear.

Then he started laughing. "Nothing, I am Light-kun." His laughing grew louder as my face grew paler.

"Then why did you bite me?" I asked slowly standing up.

"Well that's simple. You're my mate. So I had to mark you and I was hungry," he stated flashing his massive fangs. Then he looked at my frightened expression and his softened. Now he looked like the Light I know. "Please, don't fear me Ryuzaki. It's really me. I just needed something to eat and a mark for you. Now no other vampire will come near you."

"Vampire? You're a vampire? Where does it come from? Your mother or your father? Wha-" he cut me off with a kiss.

"You ask too many questions my dear Ryuzaki," Light said looking me up and down.

"Wait, you had a woman you could have as your mate. Why me? I can't give you a child," I said looking away from the vampire. He licked my neck where he bit me making me shudder.

"You don't want to be my mate because you can't give me a child? That doesn't matter. A mate is someone we choose to be there for us, to comfort us, to give us food, to love us," he said stroking my face. "Now please, let me have you again."

"Let you have me again? I don't think this early in the morni- aaaahhhhhhhhh" I gasped as I felt two fingers enter my ass. "Aaaaaahhhhhh. Light-kun s-stop. I won't be able to hold my voice."

"You don't have to. Let all the people in this building know you're mine," he declared. Then he started kissing, licking, and biting my neck down to my erection. When he got there he started sucking and bobbing his head, while he stretched my rectum.

"Noooooooooo, Light please stooooop! You're hurting me!" I slightly screamed. I came so hard and fast in his warm mouth I barely realized what happened. Then he quickly latched onto my nipple. I moaned. He slowly adjusted me so I was lying against the back of the tub. It was cold, but the water warmed it as it fell over Light and me. Then in a flash of movement he kissed me passionately and thrust himself deep inside of me. It hurt. "Why do you just jump into it so fast? It really hurts."

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me, my dear," he said kissing me gently. He started thrusting faster in and out hitting that spot.

"L-LIGHT! F-faster, h-harder!" I yelled. He obeyed right away. I kept screaming out 'more', 'faster', 'harder', and 'Light'. I only hope no one came to get us. Light didn't care much.

"Louder, louder Ryuzaki. I need to hear you say my name," he said slamming himself into me. When I came I screamed out his name. He kissed me drowning out the words I was going to say. After a few more hard thrusts he came inside me calling out my "name" and making me moan.

"Why does it feel so good, but hurt so much after?" I asked him panting. "Why did you choose me? Light why did you choose me over Misa?"

"That is a story for another time my dear. For now let's go join the others. No, how about round two?" Light asked kissing my forehead. I didn't know what else besides nod. So I nodded. Apparently Light really want that aanswer as much as me. He quickly thrust into me hitting that bundle of nerves. I moaned. Occasionally screaming out his name. I came hard and fast on our chests. After a few more fast and hard thrusts he came in me again. He picked me up and carried me out of the shower. He put me down and dressed me then himself.

"I can't believe I actually fell in love."

Me: sorry I was hoping L and Light would be here to comment and what not but they're not he-

Light: Sorry we're late I was just having some fun with Ryuzaki

L: No comment. S.B.N.O. owns nothing. Bye-bye.


	3. Licking,kissing,biteing(literaly Biteing

Light: Disclaimer. S.B.N.O. owns nothing.  
L : Well here is the new chapter. Light stop it.  
Light: Do I have too?  
Me: Guys either no P.D.A. or get a room. Anyways read, rate and Enjoy.

Two days later

"It has been one day since the police have quit the investigation," Light said. Then he looked at me and asked, You ok Ryuzaki?

"Yes, I am fine. By the way where is everyone?" I asked looking around.

"Donno. Misa is at a movie shoot, my dad is at home, and I have no idea where anyone else is, Light said behind me. Why are you sitting backwards?

"Because it s fun. Why do you ask? Mmmmmmm," I moaned as he rubbed himself on my rear end. :Wait, no. Not here. I don t care if no one is here right now, but someone will show up. Besides it s wrong."

"Awwww, come on Ryuzaki. It ll be more fun then," he said as he inserted two fingers in my ass. It felt kinda bad, but I tried to ignore it.

"No Light. Sex in the office is not allowed," I scolded trying to scoot away from him. That plan failed. Liiiiiiiiiight, please stooooop.

"So, you don t want me?" he asked stretching my ass.

"I-it s not that I don t want you. It s ju-" he cut me off as he jammed his two fingers into me hitting my (L s News Flash: I just found out this is what that spot is called. Not that I didn t before but anyway keep reading) prostate. "Liiiiiiiiiight, nooooo."

"Well, that s a good answer on my part," he said sliding my jeans and boxers down. "The way you sit is just the right position for me to fuck you Ryuzaki."

"Light, no," I said sternly before a very large erection entered my ass. He stayed still for a minuet then he slowly started thrusting in and out of me. Then I whined (L: I do not whine) "Go fasterrrrr."

"This is your punishment for saying no at first," he said slowly thrusting.

"I-I m sorry but if you don t start going faster then I will flip us somehow so that I am riding you Light," I said holding back a moan. (Light: He meant it too)

"Well, since you asked nicely," he teased. Then he started gaining speed. He started thrusting harder. It felt like heaven. (L: True story) "AAAAAAAAAAAA, LIGHT."

"Ryuzaki, you sound so sexy when you call my name like that," Light said licking, kissing, and biting (L: literally biting) my neck.

Then I started thinking. Why not talk dirty to him? Just because I seem clean doesn t mean I am. With that thought I whispered in his damn ear, "L-light, so big so deep. I-it feels so gooood." (Light {blushing} Well, that was unexpected. L: What? You didn t think I could turn you on. Me: Both of you shut up!)

"R-ryuzaki!" Light screamed. Then he reattached his mouth to my neck moaning the whole time. (Light: Now wait just a min- Me: SHUT THE FUCK UP!)

Light came so quickly it pushed me over. "C-cumming!"

Light quickly, somehow, got me in his mouth and I came in it. Then he got up again. "Ryuzaki will you suck my dick?"

For a moment I only stared at him. Then I nodded. He went over to the table and sat on it pulling me in my chair the whole time. I quickly undid his pants to find his already re-erect member waiting for me. I took it into my mouth and started sucking. It tasted pretty good. I donno what the taste was, but it was good. Right when I think Light was going to cum that stupid blonde haired bimbo came in. "Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. What are you doing to my Light, Ryuzaki?! Get away from him!"

She wacked me away from him and started sucking Light instead. (L:I got Fucking pissed. That little bimbo stole my blow job. Light: so you liked doing it? Misa: What did you call me? Me: Fuck it all. Misa get out. Light L go somewhere else to talk about this. Please don t mind us and continue reading.)

"Wow Misa, you re great at this," Light said pushing her head down. "Ahhhhh, a-a little harder right there."

I glared at her. I wanted her to drop dead here and now. Light came for her. This situation brought a question to my head. How does Light really feel about Misa? "Well, Light if you want another then come find me."

With that remark she skipped out of the room. Light hopped of the table and came over to me. He cupped my cheek and stroked my face with his thumb. "Are you alright Ryuzaki? You look kinda depressed."

"I m fine. No need to worry," I said looking up at him with a normal face. Then I turned to the computer and started working and making sure my pants were on right.

"Ryuzaki, Ryuzaki!" Light raised his voice turning me towards him. "I don t believe that shit for one minute. What's wrong? Please, tell me."

"It s nothing," I said tearing myself from his arms. I was about to start crying. (L: You people realize I don t cry. {sniff} Right? Me: Don't cry L I'm here. {cradling L's head on my chest})

"Damn it Ryuzaki. Talk to me what's wrong with you?" Light was almost yelling. He turned off the monitor at turned me to him. He looked me straight in the eyes. "Tell me what s wrong. Now!"

"Nothing," I retorted trying to get away from him. It failed.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked wiping my tears as they fell down my face. I jerked my head away so suddenly he let go and I fell onto my back out of my chair. I quickly flipped onto my feet and started running. "What the hell! Wait a minute. Come back here Ryuzaki!"

Then I realized, I must have picked the lock in my sleep. Because the chain connecting me and Light was gone. I ran to the only place I thought I would be ok. He was right behind me when I slammed the door to our room in his face. I slumped against the door pulling my knees into my chest. I buried my head in my arms and sobbed. "Why-why did you do this to me Light? Why couldn t you just take Misa? She is so ready for you. She's the perfect girl for you. W-why couldn't you take her?"

I yelled all this through the door to Light. I knew he heard it. But why is he being so silent. Then I just keep sobbing into my sleeves. 'I'll have to hide this shirt from Watari, or he ll ask why I was crying.' Then the door from where Misa s room connected to ours and Light stepped in. There was a split second before he realized I was sobbing before I was out the door again. Ryuzaki come back here, Light snarled. I was starting to get scared. Usually Light doesn t snarl. I ran all around. The only way he could have followed me was my scent. I eventually lost him when I hid in a closet in a hallway. I locked from the inside. Thank god Watari made me the only key. Although he probably has one. At some point I fell asleep. I woke up when the closet door opened. When I looked up Watari was standing there looking down at me. "Ryuzaki, what are you doing in the closet? Oh well. Did you know that you used to hide in the closet when you were a small child? Come on, the others are waiting to further the investigation."

I got up and followed Watari just like a little kid. I wish I could have held his hand like a little kid again.(Light: Yup that wouuld make you feel so much better. {sarcasm} Me: Light, I;m going to fucking kill you!) We went down to everyone else who barely noticed when I came. Not surprising. We just worked.  
The end.

Me: Well thanks for reading. You ok Ryuzaki?  
L: I'll be fine.  
Light: that s it until next time. Bye.  
Me: LIGHT, you insensative prick. And sorry about the first time if you read this without the quotes. I got a new computer and I'm still getting used to it.


	4. I knew it was a lie

Me: I really hope you;ll be ok my little L

L: I'll be fine.

Me: Light cannot be here today for insurance reasons. Please read, rate, and enjoy.

The next day "Ryuzaki, Ryuzaki, wake up we have work to do," I heard Light yelling to me through the door. Some how I ende up bakc in the closet.  
"No, go away. I don't want to work today. Go work with missa some more why don't you. She'd love it," I said through the door.  
"Come on Ryuzaki. Everyone's waiting," Light said getting annoyed. A few minutes later I heard a loud sigh then Light walked away. Then I heard more footsteps.  
"Ryuzaki, it is 2:30 in the morning. No one is here. I think Light-kun would like to speak with you," Watari told me through the door. I coughed. "Sir, please come out you are sick and need medicine."  
I got up and opened the closet door. Watari was holding his hand out towards me. I took it and held it tightly. It made me feel safe. He lead me to where he was staying. He left me sitting on the couch. When he came back he had some medicine. "Open up, it's strawberry flavor."  
I opened my mouth and tilted my head back and he poured it down my throut. I swalloed. It tasted just like sugared strawberries. I thanked Watari and let him go back to sleep. I went to check on Misa. She wasn't in bed. I went down stairs to see what Light was up to. There were a few more steps left when I heard a strange noise. I listened closly. "Aaaahhhh, M-misa this is great. Mabey we can do something more fun after this. What do you think Misa?" I heard Light.  
"No,no,no,no,nonononono," I whispered to myself. 'I knew it was a lie. But tommorrow I'll ignor it.'  
I ran up the stairs letting the tears flow. I went back to my closet. That morning I cried myself to sleep.  
END

Me: Light I shall kill you.  
L: {Sobbing into my shoulder.} I should have rejected him when I could have.


	5. How do I know if you actually love me?

Me: Well hopefully our little couple will make up. (Has Ryuzaki by the hand leading him around like a child.

Light: Well it's not my fault he refuses to come near me.

L: (quietly) Please read, rate, and enjoy.

The next morning

"It is time to wake up Ryuzaki," Watari called me to reality. I got up and out of my closet and thanked Watari. Then I showered and dressed. Now I went down to get my coffee and cake and work with everyone. But Light was the only one downstairs. Where was everyone else again? I was turning to go back upstairs when Light turned around and saw me.

"Good morning Ryuzaki. I would like to speak with you. Please come sit down," he said turning back to his computer. I came and sat by him. Then out of nowhere I was handcuffed to the chair. "Why did you run away yesterday?"

"R-run away? It's simple. I merely wanted you to go have more fun with Misa. That's all. Why is something wrong with that?" I asked trying not to shed any tears. He cupped my face with both hands and gently kissed me. I struggled to get away.

"Stop that Ryuzaki! What do you mean have more fun with Misa?" he said looking at me. I shook my head so his hands fell to his sides. "Tell me your reasoning while I eat."

Then he tilted my head and bit my neck. I actually started crying again. "W-w-well, h-how do I kn-know if you actually love me i-if y-you said M-Misa was better at that t-than me. N-not to m-mention y-you r-really enjoyed it too and what you were doing last night. Plus you always know where she is and what's wrong with her. Also you let her dote on you all the time. I hate it."

Light let go of my neck and looked at me. I hid my face in my arms. "You look so cute when you sit like that. Especially when you're not crying. I do admit I enjoyed it, but that doesn't mean I like Misa. I mean sure I feel responsibility for her, but I love you Ryuzaki. I swear. Ok? And what are you talking about last night? Wait that's why you ran?"

"Yes, is there something funny about that?" I asked offended as he started laughing.

"No, there is nothing funny about that.'Is he catching onto me?' Do you still want to hear that story Ryuzaki?" Light asked picking me up bridal style and undoing the handcuffs.

"Wait what story?" I asked as he carried me up the stairs to our room.

"The story of why I chose you over Misa. Would you still like to hear it?" he asked stroking my hair.

"Yes, I would like to hear it now," I said as he threw me onto his bed. He crawled on top of me and kissed me.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful forest outside of a beautiful kingdom. The prince of this kingdom would sneak out of the castle and down to the forest. There he would meet a friend who lived in the forest. The prince had fallen in love with this friend. But he knew his father would never approve because the vampires always had the best women to choose as there brides, he had fallen in love with another man. Not only was it a man but he was a human. The vampire king would kill this human if he found out about his son's love. So the prince never told his friend about his love. One day the prince came back from visiting his friend his father told him he was to be married to a princess from another land. When he heard this the prince was horrified. He was going to run away to the forest to stay with his friend there. He started packing his clothes when the maid came and told him the princess was there to see him. He went to see her. She was one of the prissiest and girlyest princesses you could ever meet. He hated her. She told him how she already loved him and was ready to be married at any time. That night the prince tied his bed sheets together and threw them out the window. He slowly climbed down until he came to a tree. There he climbed down the tree and ran towards the forest. The next morning the maid came to wake him up she found a note that said

Dear Mother and Father,

I refuse to be forced to marry someone I do not fancy. Therefore I have run away to a place I want to stay. Please forget me and do not miss me. I will not be returning to the castle any time soon. Good bye.

Sincerely,

Your Prince Light

By the time the king and queen heard this, the prince was in the forest searching for his friend Lawliet. Or as the animals called him L. The prince found his friend and told him how he felt. When he told L he thought his friend would be appalled and would tell him to leave, but he accepted the feelings and returned them. They lived happily in the forest for the rest of their lives," with that the story ended and I amazed.

"You mean to tell me that we are the reincarnations of past lovers and that's why you chose me?" I asked pushing him up so I could look him strait in the eyes. He nodded and kissed me. "Wait a minute. Who was the stupid princess?"

"Her name was Misa," he said stroking my hair. Then he slowly crept his hand under my shirt and up to my nipple. He started massaging, twisting, and pinching it making me moan. I coughed. Then he attached his mouth to the other through my shirt. It felt great. Especially since I was already kinda turned on from him lying on top of me during the story. He kissed me so hard and passionately it surprised me. He started grinding on my ass. He undid his pants and mine. He thrust into me quickly making me cry out in pain. He went faster and harder hitting my prostate the whole time. The whole time he kissed me so that I could only moan into his mouth. I came first. Then Light after a few more hard thrusts. He started kissing and sucking my neck. Then he started thrusting again. I screamed out the usual 'Harder' 'Faster' and 'Light'. I came first. Then he came after a few more thrusts. I coughed again. We lay there together in silence. Eventually Light fell asleep. I just stayed awake cradled in his arms. I snuggled close to his chest thinking over the story.

L: End of story. Hope you liked it. Maybe I'm really sick.

Light: Until next time by.


	6. You are what you eat

L: Disclaimer. S.B.N.O. does not own anything.

Light: I do. (Squeezes L's butt)

Me: I said no P.D.A. Light!

L: Please read, rate, and review.

Light: Don't forget enjoy (hugs L)

That night

"Light you should wake up now," I said gently shaking him. He immediately yawned. Then he flashed his teeth for a split second before he bit my neck hard. He sucked my blood for a little bit. Then he let go wide awake. "Feel better now?"

"Yes, I do. You have sweet blood. Did you know that?" he asked liking my neck where he bit me.

"No, I didn't, then again people say you are what you eat," I said looking up at him. Then a thought occurred to me. All that time I was hiding from him, Light must have been starving. I coughed and suddenly hugged him making him jump. Then I said, "Light you can eat as much as you like. Just not too much."

He looked at me amazed. Then he bit down again sucking for at least a minute. Then I started getting light headed. He let go wiping his face of blood. Then he leaned down and licked that spot again. He started pinching and nipping my nipples through my shirt making me moan. I coughed. He started rubbing his knee on my growing erection. What he did next surprised me. He kissed me passionately pulling my arms up and over my head. He held them there and sucked on my neck. Then I felt something cold and hard close on my wrists. He handcuffed me to the bed. I trying to move my hands but, they were stuck in place. Then he started sucking my dick. It felt so good. I couldn't help but scream, "L-light. Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Harder."

He started to finger my ass (Light: Someone's been listening to bad stuff. Look at all the bad words he's saying now). He hit my prostate hard. It felt so good. I can't even completely put it in words. I came within a few thrusts of his fingers. I screamed out his name. I coughed again. Then he put his head down by my ass. He slowly put his lips up to my tight pucker and started spiting my cum into my ass. "W-what are you doing Light?"

Then he took away his head and swallowed. He stuck two of his fingers into my rectum and started spreading the cum evenly in me. Then he removed his fingers and thrust inside of me. It didn't hurt as much as the other times. "Does this not hurt as much my dear?"

"Yes, it feels much better. Light move faster and go harder. That will feel much better," I whispered in his ear. He immediately started thrusting harder and faster. "L-light, aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh, s-so good. Feels so good." (Light: Hah, I'm such a good fucker that Ryuzaki can't even speak in correct sentences. Me: Liiiiight, Light: Yes? Me: SHUT THE FUCK UP!)

"Ooooooohhhhhhhhh, yes, Ryuzaki louder. You're so tight. It feels great," he said panting slightly. I kept yelling 'more', 'harder', 'faster', and 'Light'. I came with a horribly loud scream of 'Light.' Then he pounded into me a few more times and came. I started getting hard again. I tried to hide it from Light, but I failed. He saw it when I coughed and attacked my member immediately.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, Light. So good!" I yelled cumming in his mouth. He swallowed and kissed me. He undid the handcuffs. Then he carried me bridal style and put the handcuffs back on carrying me to the shower. Then he undressed me and himself. He picked me up like a child. I wrapped my legs around his hips. Then he slipped his member inside of me again. He climbed into the shower and fell so I was against the wall. He kissed me rough and hard. Then he started thrusting while he was standing. I held onto him with my legs and arms. He eventually went down to the floor of the shower and was fucking me good, fast, and hard. It felt, just wow. (L: I don't think I will ever get used to Light fucking me. It's just too good) While in the shower Light just went harder and faster. I just kept screaming out his name. Then with one last thrust I came with him. I coughed for the whatever time. He washed us both kissing me the whole time. "L-light, can I tell you something?"

"Sure what is it Ryuzaki?" he asked.

"I-I-I'm getting turned on by you t-touching my body," I said. I really wanted to tell him something completely different but I decided not to. "Please -cough, cough- help me?"

"Of course but what did you really want to say?" he asked about to sheath himself inside me.

"I was going-cough- to say," I stopped as he thrust hard into me, right away hitting my prostate. "I-I love you-cough- Light. Ohhhh god, I love you."

Light just fucked me how I liked it fast and hard kissing me all the way through. When we both came he leaned down by my ear- cough- and said, "I love you too, Ryuzaki."

Light: That was one of the best chapters yet. I got to fuck Ryuzaki so much.

L: I too appreciate this chapter. I think I came about five times. Thank you.

Me: Thanks everyone for reading. Bye-bye. Until next time.


	7. I wanted to try this at least once

Me: No I own nothing. Light and L are not able to be here. But they might show up later. I don't own anything. Without Further ado Read,Rate,Review,and Enjoy.

The next morning.  
Light's P.O.V.  
When I woke up i was a little slow. I looked at Ryuzaki, he looks so cute when he sleeps. Wait didn't everyone including him say he doesn't sleep. I remember after the shower he said goodnight and he fell asleep. Now he slept the whole night. Something was wrong. "Watari!WATARI!"  
A moment after I called him the old buttler came into the room. He saw Ryuzaki and imediatly started waking him up.  
"W-what?" Ryuzaki panted as he woke up. "Oh, good morning Light-kun, Watari. Is something wrong?"  
"I must insist that you go to a hospital, Ryuzaki-kun," Watari said looking slightly worried. Ryuzaki shool his head.  
"I must solve this case. Besides it's just a little flu or cold. I don't need the hospital," he said pulling away from Watari. He jumped out of bed and went down the stairs. He asked for his coffee and cake. When Misa came down she ran up to me imediatly.  
"Liiiiiiiigggggggghhhhhhhhhhh htttttttttt, I'm so happy to see you this morning... oh good morning Ryuzaki," she said the last part with such disgust it surprised me. I tried to sit down, but Misas was on my arm making that imposible. "Light, can we go on a date now that you are not connected to Ryuzaki?"  
"Uuuuuuummmmmm. I donno Misa, I have a lot of work to do. Besides Ryuzaki needs to keep an eye on me, right Ryuzaki?" I looked aver at him and he shrugged sadly.  
"Huuuuuuh, well I guess there's no helping it. Misa you may take Light for one hour and thirty minutes. When that time spand ends I shall call you and have Mastuda-san come get you, take you to your movie shoot, and Light will come back to work with us. Agreed?" he asked looking around the room. "Also, it's nice to see everyone again. Well, Light-kun, Misa you are dissmissed."  
"Thanks Ryuzaki!" Misa screamed and dragged me away. I looked back and he pulled his knees into his chest even more. Was he upset?  
L's P.O.V.  
I felt myself grow sad, I think, and i felt my heart beat faster for a moment. It might have been the surplus of sleep though. so I didn't worry. Why was I growing upset about this? I mean Light is probably going to leave me for Misa any way, so why is he doing this to me? Watari brought me my coffee and cake. "Than-cough,cough-k you Watari."  
Light's P.O.V.  
When Misa took me upstairs she said she wanted me to introduce me to someone. Who on Earth? "Misa, who is up here with you?"  
"Well, promise not to freak out?" she said handing me a note. It said 'Look up, but don't freak out.'  
I looked up and there was some weird white thing standing behind Misa. "This is Rem. She is a Shinigami. She is my protector in a way."  
I nodded to the Shinigami. That's when the threat came. "If anything happens to Misa, I shall hold you responsible."  
"I understand." For the next hour and a half half I asked Rem all sorts of questions. Like 'Why are you protecting Misa?', 'Why is she here, and a lot of others. Then she showed me something. It surprised me. It was a black note book. It said 'Death Note' on the front. I immediatly went to grab it so I could look at it more, when Misa's phone rang. She picked it up. She told me the time was up. Shortly after there was a knock on the door. It was Matsuda. Then we all went down stairs. Suddenly Misa yelled,"Wait, Light, Ryuzaki, the director said I could bring two guests with me this time. Would you two be my guests?"  
I felt astonished that she would invite Ryuzaki. She really hates him. "Yes, thank you Misa-kun. It is an honor that you have invited me to come with you and Light-kun."  
With that we all left. In the car I noticed Rem was still with us. She was in the middle of me and Ryuzaki. She really is Misa's gardian. Then I also noticed that even in a car Ryuzaki sits with his knees tucked into his chest. When we pulled up to a park with filming materials we were told to get out. The director saw Misa and came over. He asked who Ryuzaki and I were. Then he looked us up and down. He looked twice at Ryuzaki. Then he suddenly started begging Ryuzaki to be another of the main roles. I looked at Misa, she frowned horribly. After quite a bit of bribeing and begging Ryuzaki acepted. Great now we are here for both of them. After three hours, I think, we got back in the car and left. When we got back I was pretty tired. I told everyone good night and went up to bed. There I found Ryuzaki making some cake. "Who is that for Ryuzaki?"  
"Oh, Light-kun you've come up after working for three more hours. So tell me, did you find anything out?" he asked sitting down with his cake. I told him we discovered Yotsuba company was possibly connected to the murders. He nodded and ate his cake the whole time. He seemed really nervous or something.

"I want you Ryuzaki. Come on." He got up and followed me. I threw him onto my bed and kissed him. He tasted the frosting from the just eaten cake. I broke the kiss for some air. Suddenly we flipped. He was on top of me.

"I wanted to try this at least once."

"W-what?" I asked as he leaned down and started kissing me. He stopped and pulled away. He stuck two fingers up to my mouth.

"Suck," he said. I just did as I was told and sucked. Then when his fingers were thouroghly coated he took them away. Then he stuck them in my ass! He stretched my ass. Then he thrust in to me.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Why did you do it so hard?" I yelled at him.

"For letting that bimbo steal my blow job," he said. Then he slowly started thrusting in and out. He gained speed slamming himself in to me. I heard myself moaning. Suddenly I came. after a few more thrusts Ryuzaki came inside me. He lay next to me and fell asleep.

Me: Yay, it's done. Hope everyone likes this one. Thanks to LaneeKai4 for this idea.


	8. I'm starting to want my spot back

L: Well, here is the new chapter, although I'm starting to want my spot back.  
Light: I like being bottom and all, but two times is enough.  
Me: Sheesh, calm down both of yall. Please-  
All: Read, Rate, Review, and Enjoy.

The Next Morning Light's p.o.v.  
"Well, I feel great," I said sitting up. "How about you Ryuzaki?"  
I turned to see he was still sleeping. I looked at the clock which read 9:00 A.M.  
i paniked. I quickly turned back to Ryuzaki, he had broken out un a sweat. I felt his forehead. I pulled my hand away. He was burning hot. (Light: Not in a good way.)  
"Ryuzaki,Ryizaki! Wake up. Wake up," I was close to yelling when his eyes slowly opened. He looked at me innoccently. "What's the matter Light?" he asked looking up at me with that same cute look. Then he got out of bed and turned to me, "Light, just a warning, you might want to be careful when you get up. Your back might hurt."  
Sure enough when I got up my lower back ached. The pain seared through me. I think I teared up. He came back and picked me up. For how small and skinny he was he could hold me like a baby doll. He carried me to the bathroom. Then he got us both undressed and into the shower. "Light, can I do it again in here?"  
"Yeah, but this is the last time right?" I asked wanting to be on top of him pounding into him. I felt myself grow hard as the faces he made during sex flashed through my mind. "You really want your spot back on top don't you?" he asked getting me ready.  
"Ryuzaki, why do yo-" I got cut off as he thrust into me. He started pounding into me hitting my prostate each thrust. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhh hhhhhh, Ryuzaki, You, feel great both ways."  
"Thank- cough,cough- you Light. I could say the same about you, but I prefer the bottom," he said pounding me.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH , R-Ryuzzaki, h-harder p-please," I whined. (Light: I don't like this situation. L: I have to agree. I want to be tthe bottom again.)  
We both came at the same time. It felt great. Everything was great. Ryuzaki got out then picked me up. He dried us both and dressed us. He picked me up again and took me into the room. Hesat me down on my bed. I've had enough of this. "I'll make breakfast."  
L's p.o.v.  
Right as I turned to go into the kitchen Light tackled me to the ground. "Light, what ar-"  
He cut me off by biteing my neck. It hurt. "Ow, Light that hurt."  
"Well, I think I've waited long enough for this. Don't you Ryuzaki?" he questioned sitting on my back.  
"Yes, I think you've been patiant, but can we wait? I mean we just had sex," I said trying to get him off of me. He used his vampire strength to hold me down.  
"Nope, I want it now, besides that was you fucking me. I'm taking my spot back," he said menicingly. He tore my pants and boxers off. Then he quickly thrust into me. It hurt like Hell! Soon enough it felt better. Then I came first. After a few more Light came too. "Let's go work Ryuzaki."  
With that I got my clothes back on and followed him downstairs.  
The End

L: No comment

Light: No comment

Me: No comment


	9. Everything went black

L: THings aren't going so well.  
Light: Yup Me: No spoilers! Review please.

L's p.o.v.

"Light, why are you all the way over there?" I asked as Light stood 30 feet away with his back to me.  
"Ryuzaki," Light said in suprise. He turned strangely, like he was hiding something.  
"Something wrong Light?" I asked noting the way Light turned. I barely saw a flash of blonde hair by Light's arm and gasped. I turned and started runing away from Light.  
"Wait, Ryuzaki. Come back. It's not what you think," Light said runing after me.  
"It's- it's never what i-it seems is it? I knew I couldn't trust you," I couldn't help yelling back and started coughing. I fell to my knees coughing up blood. It pooled all over the ground. Light ran up next to mwe "Ryuzaki, you're sick you need a hospital. Come on," Light said picking me up. I pushed myself out of the comforting arms and fell to the ground spewing blood onto the ground. "Ryuzaki, no, L I love you. And I need you to stay alive. Now please wake up. Wake up! Wake up! RYUZAKI!"  
I tried to get away from Light, away from the horrble shaking. 'Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up' I thought to myself. I sat up coughing and imediatly covered my mouth. Light was right next to me. He looked worried. "Ryuzaki, are you all right?" Light asked. I nodded. I took my hand from my mouth. Sure enough there was blood. 'What's happening to me?' I thought to myself. Light hugged me. "Don't worry, I'm right here. And I'm not going anywhere."  
"You're not lying to me are you, Light?" I asked looking up at him. Light shook his head.  
"I am staying right h-" I had jumped on Light and was kissing him. He was suprised at how passionet the kiss was. "That was unexpected."  
I looked up from under my hair and smiled. Suddenly Light hugged me and kissed me. (Light: He looked so cute I couldn't help but hug and kiss him.) "I l-love you, Light Yagami. You are the only person I've said that to in this life. So please don't leave me, not until this investigation is over."  
"Ok, Ryuzaki. I won't leave until then. But you have to do the same. Deal? Actually I'm kinda hungry. Can you make somethin' to eat?" Light asked. I smiled again and nodded. I got up and started to the kitchen.  
"Wait a minute, you don't eat normal food," I said turning back to him. He smiled that menacing smile again. He tackled me and bite my neck. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH, L-LIGHT! S-stop. YOu're taking to much. Tooo much."  
Everything went black.  
"Ryuzaki, Ryuzaki. Wake up," Someone said to me. I slowly opened my eyes. Light was leaning over me. He looked so worried like he didn't even remember what he just did. "Light, that hurt," I said in a small voice. He looked confused.  
"What hurt Ryuzaki?" Light asked. He lifted me up so I was sitting.  
"You bit me and didn't let go," I looked at him. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Ryuzaki." He looked it to. I gently kissed him. He deepened the kiss. I moaned. "W-we need to shower, Ryuzaki."  
He gently picked me up and carried me to the shower. We imediatly faastened our mouths together again. We continued this while we stripped as fast as possible. He pullled me into his body and kissed me passionetly. He leaned foreward and turned on the water. After it warmed a bit Light climbed incarrying me like a child, pulling my legs around his torso. "L-Liiiiight."  
"You're really eager aren't you?" Light asked. I nodded really fast. He smiled that smile and thrust into me. The pain wasn't that bad any more. He started thrusting hard and fast into me. "Liiiiiiight, ohhhhhh, h-harder," I screamed. He slammed into me so hard it felt great. Then I came, Light right behind me. Both of us slumpped onto theback of the tub panting. "L-Light thank you."  
"For what?" he asked looking confused. I touched my forehead to his.  
"For everything," I said kissing him again. He broke it and washed us both. He rinced us and got up. Then I coughed. That horrible cough from earlier that morning. I hid it from Light. He leaned down and picked me up and picked me up. He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He dried us both. Then he dressed me, except the shirt, and was half dressed himself befor he started kissing me again. He kissed me everywhere. It tickled. I stopped him and lifted his head. I kissed him deeply. Apparently both of us were to distracted to realise that the door to our room opened and shut. Then the door knob turned. I barely glanced over to see Misa standing in the door way. I pulled away from Light, grabbed my clean shirt, and ran past her. She was right behind me. She caught my arm and pulled. I screamed from the pain. I think she pulled my arm out of its socket. What ever she did it hurt. She grabbed my other arm and twisted it behind my back. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MISA, MISA STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO POP IT OUT OF THE SOCKET!"  
"Good. THat should teach you for messing with my Light!" She yelled pulling it harder. Light came and grabbed Misa away from me. As soon as I was released I ran over to the door, opened it, and ran out. I could hear Light yelling at Misa. While I was running I felt something brush my hand. I looked back and saw a strange white creature.  
"What in the world?" I froze and dropped to the ground coughing up blood. It went everywhere. I panicked. I felt someone pick me up from behind. They turned me towards them. It was Watari. "W-Watari."  
I couldn't say anything else as more blood came out of my mouth. I was still coughing when Light came upon Watari holding me and telling me to stay awake. That white creature was still where I first saw it. Just floating there. Watari got up and told Light to stay with me. When he was gone Light turned to that creature. "Rem, what the hell is happening to Ryuzaki?"  
"Only what Misa wanted to happen. After all, you are the one she loves and he was a threat to your plans, whatever they are," Rem said to Light.  
"So it was y-you and M-M-Misa," I said slightly gargaling blood. Rem had some sort of notebook in her hand.  
"Here Light, you wanted to look at it," Rem said holding it out to Light. He took it and froze. He screamed. Then he had that look from when I found out he was a vampire. Although it softened when he looked at me.  
"L. What Rem said is true. You are a threat to my plans, but I actually came to care for you. Now there is no way to save you, unfortunatly," Light said looking down at me. I felt myself grow sad. Apparently i showed it to. He kissed me. When he pulled away I started coughing again. Blood went everywhere. Misa walked calmly to the spot. Only when she saw Light holding me did she get angry.  
"LIGHT! I-I don't understand. Why are you worried about him? Now our plans can become a reality. Aren't you happy? I got rid of the only road block," Misa said pulling me from Light's arms. She threw me onto the ground, jarring my right arm. She started kicking my in the stomache. Blood spewed from my mouth and nose. I tried to breath but only blod came in, so I started choking.  
"L-Light, I-I'm sory for not h-holding my end of t-the d-deal. C-could you f-forgive me?" I choked passed the blood. I reached with my left for Light's out streatched hand. Only to be kicked be Misa. Light yelled something I didn't understand. Everything was fading, going blurry. "G-good-bye Light. YOu were the only person I loved."  
"RYUZAKI!RYUZAKI!rYUZAKI, NO. YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU, SO DON'T LEAVE ME!" I heard light yelling as everything went totally black. The last thing I felt was a horrible pain in my neck.

L: Sniff, Sniff, YOu do love me. I'm so sorry I douted you Light.  
Light: How could you do this to him?  
Me: Yes,yes I know you all hate me, but keep reading and other stuff to find out what happens next. Bye. 


	10. Vampire!

L: I am glad to not have died.

Me: Me too.

Light: Me three.

One Day after that incident

L's p.o.v.  
"Where am I?" I said sitting up. All I remember is passing out after that happened. "Hello? Is anyone there?"  
I got up and wandered around. I was in a room of some sorts. I felt like I knew this room, but I'd never been in it. This room was no doubt, Light Yagami's. Also known as Kira. How could I have been so stupid as to take the handcuffs off. Wait, I thought I'd be dead. I'm supposed to be dead.  
"So you've woken up, it's about time. My name is Sachiko. I'm Light's mother. He said you'd wake up soon so I brought you this. He said you liked cake," Light's mother said handing me a piece of cake.  
"Mrs. Yagami, I'm confused as to why I am here. Could you please tell me?" I asked looking up from my cake. Her eyes widened when I looked up at her through my hair.  
"Oh my, I can see why Light chose you. You're pretty cute," she asnwered. So he got it from her. I felt my neck where that pain had come from before I blacked out. There where two small bite marks. Light bite me. Is that why my cake dosen't seem as satisfying as it usually was. Am I a vampire? "Wow! Light was right you are a fast learner."  
"You can read my thoughts? So it was you that Light inherited that. But am I a vampire now?" I asked looking at her straight faced. She nodded.  
"You are. Which is why you have to stay here and insid. Keep the curtains closed. And no asnswering the phone, L Lawliet. Goat all that?" She asked with a cheery smile. It's no wonder Light could fool us. He inherited a good acting trait from his mother. "Thank you."  
"Light is very lucky to have such a beautiful mother such as yourself. I hope he doesn't take you for granted," I said in all seriousness.  
"No, no he doesn't. You can come meet Sayu. She's his sister," She said opening the door. I followed her down the stairs to a kitchen. There was a girl sitting at the table. I stopped. She turned around and smiled. "My name is Sayu. And you are?" Sayu asked with a bright smile and cheery attitude.  
"I am L. Nice to meet you," Sayu gasped when I told her my name.  
"You mean the famous L? Wow, now we've had two famous people in our house," Sayu said shaking my hand. I tilted my head to the side confused. "Oh, Misa-Misa came here before. She came to see Light. Is that why you're here?"  
"Actually Sayu, Light brought him here," Light's mother interupted. Sayu looked at me.  
"Does that mean he's free? You wanna go on a date?" Sayu asked grabbing my arm.  
"Actually," I started.  
"no Sayu, he's mine."

L: Yay.

Light: ok.

Me: Wow. that went quick.


	11. Now come here my lord and kiss me

L: Oh boy. I am at Light's house. That could lead to disaster.  
Light: What ever.  
Me: R,R,C, and E.

L's p.o.v.  
"Light!" I said jumping on him. "I'm so glad you're alright."  
"I'm glad to see you too, L. Have you eaten?" Light asked as he caught me. 'Wait I'm mad at him. He was going to kill me. He is Kira. I have to think of these things sooner.' I thought to myself. I pushed off of him and glared at him from below my hair.  
"On second thought, I remember that I'm angry with you," I said glaring at him. I stood up as he got an angry look. I turned and ran quickly to his room. I shut the door and locked it along with the window. He hit the door yelling something I ignored. I looked around the room. It seemed the same from when the surveillance cameras where in here. I sat at his desk pulling my feet to my chest. That's when I saw the black note-book from earlier or whenever. I picked it up and looked at it. I opened it and looked at the pages. They were full of the names of the dead criminals. I was right. Knock, knock.

"L, I have some food for you. Can I come in? Light's downstairs so you don't have to worry about him," Light's mother said through the door. I got up and unlocked the door. She had a packet of warm blood. I moved away from it and her. "L, there's no reason for you not to eat. This is not stolen. It's donated. So you can drink it or eat it, what ever."  
"I didn't voice my thoughts, so you can read minds," I observed. "So you really do know about Light then?"  
"Of course. If he thought I wouldn't hear his thoughts, then he wouldn't know his own mother," she said smiling. "And to answer your question, Misa was here to become Light's girl."  
"Hmmm, how long has he had this notebook?" I asked her pointing to it. She shrugged and smiled. She handed me the blood and went down the stairs. I shut it and locked it.  
"So Light have you killed him yet?" a strange voice said. I turned and saw some strange thing in black with blue skin. "You're not Light. Oh, hello L. My name is Ryuuk."  
"Ryuuk, what exactly are you?" I asked him, I think it's a male. He smiled and laughed.  
"I'm a shinigami. Just like Rem, who you've no doubt met," He said floating undre the light. "Here he comes."  
I jumped to lock the door, but failed as it opened. Light came in and looked at Ryuuk. " How long have you been here?"  
"Not long," He responded. Light looked at me and smiled. "So, instead of killing him you decided to keep him?"  
"Get lost Ryuuk. L how do you like it here?" he asked coming towards me. I nodded side to side. "So, it's to your liking? That's good. I plan on making this the palace when I am the God of this world. And you, you will be there ruling by my side."  
"I-I-I don't know what to say or think," I stuttered. Suddenly I was in the kitchen. I looked left and right. Then I went up the stairs to Light's room. I opened the door. There was Light fucking someone hard on his bed, as well as biting them. I looked and it was me. Then someone knocked on the door. Light sighed heavily.  
"What?" he demaned.  
"Sir, some one is here to see you," a voice answered. Light sighed again and looked down at the L in his arms. He kissed him and thrust hard a few times. With a loud groan he got up and put a blanket on L on the bed. Then he put on a robe and opened the door. Matsuda stood there waiting. They both went downstairs to the living room. I followed. A girl was sitting on her knees in the middle of the room. When Matsuda entered with Light she smiled bightly. Matsuda bowed and left. The girl bowed.  
"Hello Lord Light. I have come with a request," She said still bowing.  
"What is it?" Light asked kindly. She looked up at him and slowly came up from her bowing position.  
"I would like to be one of your concubines or blood doners. Please,it is all I've wanted in this life," She said with a strange look.  
"Please forgive your lord, but I must decline this request. I have someone to fill both of those jobs. But go and find someone who suits you more than Myself. Alright?" he said taking her hand and kissing it. She nodded and thanked him. Then Matsuda showed her out. Light went back to his room and I followed again. He opened the door to the L on the bed yawning showing his fangs.(L: Just for this I will refer to me in this weird vision as L.) "Hello my dear L. How do you feel?"  
"I feel fine as always. Now come here my lord and kiss me, please," L said curling his finger over and over beconing Light over. Light came over and climbed on top of L. He rapped his arms around Light's neck pulling him into a deep kiss. They only separated when Ryuuk suddenly appeared in the room.  
"Ryuuk, how many times have I told you not to do that?" Light scolded as he glared at Ryuuk.  
"Well, I heard some one saying Misa is out for revange after all these years. So I thought you ought to know," Ryuuk responded as Light tossed him an apple.  
"Thanks Ryuuk. I couldn't do any of this without you," Light said turning back to L. Then I blinked and looked around. I was back in Light's room. "What was that?" I asked no one inparticular.

L: So what just happened to me?  
Light: Donno, but I liked it.  
Me: Well, hope I still got everyone curious. Review please. Bye-bye now(I'm Gin from Bleach, haha)


	12. We have to leave ,now

Light: Well currently L is sleeping soooo, yeah.  
L: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Me: Well whatever, read, rate, review, and enjoy.

L's p.o.v.  
Light looked at me. "What was what?"  
"Donno. It was some sort of vision," I said looking at him. Then out of nowhere Light's mother burst into the room. She looked very worried.  
"We have to leave now," she said urgently. "Light take your sister and boyfriend and leave. Now. I'm going to get your father."  
"Mother is it them?" Light asked wide-eyed. She nodded. Light grabbed me and pulled me down the stairs to the kitchen and grabbed his sister. "L-Light, who is what? What is going on?" I asked as he pulled me to him.  
"Don't worry about it. Sayu, hold on," he said as Sayu grabbed onto him. Suddenly we were somewhere else. Light let his sister go and hugged me. "You don't have to worry about a thing. I promise."  
I hugged him back and looked through my dark hair at him. "Thank you Light, but who am I sa-"  
I was suddenly in a room of or 7 people and there was L again in the middle of the room. One of the figures got up and went over to him. "You piece of trash. I would kill you if not for what you have. So tell me what are you doing now? What do you see? What vision are you having?"They grabbed his face and looked him in the eyes. He shook his head and they threw him against the wall. "Now, what did you see?! Huh, nothing? Is that it?"  
I blinked and I was on the floor of the building we were at. Light was right next to me. Holding my hand. "Are you alright L?"  
"What's happening to me?" I asked looking at him sadly.

L: I haaaaaaaaaaate my situation.  
Light: Me too, kinda.  
Me: Deal with it.


	13. Them I saw them

Light: I won't let anything happen to you, L. I swear.  
L: Thank you Light. Also thank you to scythe657 and to all of you fans out there for all the support you've given recently. Thank you.  
Me: Thank you guys. I own nothing. So read, rate, review, and enjoy.

L's p.o.v.  
"Alright L, what happened?" Light asked looking me in the eyes.  
"Light, I keep having wierd visions. I don't know what they are. It's scaring me," I said hugging him. Just then Light's mother appeared with her husband. He saw me and was confused.  
"So this is where you went when you "died"? I don't understand. Why?" he asked looking at me I kept my stoic face.  
"I have my reasons. Some I can share with you, but I won't and others I can't and I still won't," I answered.  
"How long were you involved with my son?" he asked looking at me angrily. I thought for a moment. It seemed like forever. So how long was it?  
"Awhile dad, but don't worry. He's mine," Light said pulling me into a hug. I held onto him. "Mom, how long will they be after us and why are they after us?"  
She pointed at me. What did I do? "They're after him. Light has he told you anything weird?"  
Light nodded. Then gave his mother a questioning look. "He said something about visions. Why?"  
"So that's it," Light's mother said looking down. "He needs to be protected at all costs."  
"Am I being guarded against the people in the black cloaks?" I asked looking at both of them. Light's mother looked at me in amazement.  
"How did you know?" she asked suspiciously. I told her about the weird visions. She just nodded the whole time. When I finished she hit her fist into her other out stretched hand. "You are a Senken-sha. Too explain, Senken-sha means seer. You can see into the future without trying. So they'll be after you. But what happens if you do try?" "I don't know. But what is a seer?" I asked uneasily. She leaned towards me. "Try seeing into the future. Even if it's just a little," Light's mother asked. I backed away. Light caught me. I thought about the future a few minutes from now. I blinked there in front of me, they were there. I was me. I looked around and they started coming towards me. I ran into another room. They followed. I shut my eyes and felt the tears running down my face. I opened my eyes to see Light and his family staring at me. I was shaking, violently. "What is happening. What, what did you see?"  
"I-I-I," I stuttered. For some reason the words were stuck in my throat. "Them. I saw them. They were here. It- they- they were after me."

Light: An interesting twist, but L is safe with me.  
Me: Sure. Anyway the next one might be more exciting. See ya next. Oh, COOKIES AND MILK FOR EVEYBODY!


	14. What do you want

L: Good day to you all. We are kinda getting to a good part of the story.  
Light: So you say Me: Have fun.

L's point of view I was still shaking from the earlier. Light hugged me while I cried into his shoulder. I wiped my eyes and stood up. "Are you alright " Light asked as I stood. I nodded and went to the restroom. I washed my face and looked at the mirror. I gazed at my reflection and thought about the vision I had earlier. I left the restroom to go back to the others, but someone blocked my way. They had black cloaks and started to come towards me. I looked around. I ran into another room with them on my tail. I felt the tears running down my face. I felt something wrap around my waist. I was pulled back. "We've got him," one of them said in a strange scratchy voice. I thrashed and struggled calling for help. Light and his mother, and father, and sister came running in. They saw me in the arms of this man.  
"Noooooooooo, L. Let him go you bastard," Light exclaimed running at us. He raised his fist and punched. It was caught by the person to my right. He threw Light to the left. The person holding me said something and the other six nodded. Suddenly we disappeared. I looked around and gasped in horror. It was that room. I panicked. They put me down in a chair. They asked all sorts of questions but I answered none of them. One of the people got up and came over to me.

"You piece of trash. I would kill you if not for what you have. So tell me what are you doing now? What do you see? What vision are you having?" They grabbed my face and looked me in the eyes. I shook my head and they threw me against the wall. "Now, what did you see?! Huh, nothing? Is that it?"

"Calm yourself Dulforn. We will get what we want," a female voice said from the group. Dulforn grunted and sat down again.

"What do you want?"

L: What do they want?

Light: I don't care L. Lawliet is mine!

Me: Don't get to excited. Anyway, sorry to keep cutting it short and any comments are accepted. Please.


	15. I love you, are you alright

L: I don't like this story anymore.  
Light: Neither do I.  
Me: Stop whining and deal with it.

L's P.O.V.

"We want your power. But we can't take it so, we will just keep you alive," The woman said. I blinked and Light was there he had blood all over him and he turned to me. The look in his eyes softened and he walked over and picked me up.

"I love you, are you alright?" he asked putting his head to mine. I nodded and hugged him. I blinked again and was back in the middle of that room. Tears ran down my face and I looked around they were still there.

"What did you see?" A higher pitched voice said. I still shook my head.

2 Months later

I sighed as they watched me. Every day they would do this. I was hungry and lonely. "Can I have some food please?"

"Fine," Penelopy said getting up. She is the woman who spoke before. I've learned all of their names now. There's Penelopy, and Dulforn, and Wenr, and Tuzi, and Delzer, and Quig, and Sul. They are the people who are in charge of all the vampires. Penelopy came back with sweet-smelling blood and fed me. If I am not mistaken Wenr,Tuzi, and Penelopy seemed to have taken a liking to me. That's not good. I have waited for my last vision to come true, but nothing ever happens. They let me call them by name now too.

"Hey Penelopy, what's the date?" I asked as she fed me. She thought for a moment then looked back at me.

"It's October 31. Why?" She asked as I nodded.  
"No reason. Just wanted to know," I said liking my lip.

Well, who would've thought I'd be gone on my birthday. I looked around to see that they had left me alone in the room. I silently said happy birthday to myself. I sighed and closed my eyes. When I woke up it was dark. Although there was a storm going on outside. I looked around and saw a lone figure standing there with a liquid dripping off of their arm. I sniffed and it was blood. Lightning flashed and it was Light covered in blood. He turned to me. The look in his eyes softened and he walked over, untied me, and picked me up.

"I love you, are you alright?" he asked putting his head to mine. I nodded and hugged him. I looked at all of the blood and looked at him. "I killed them all. I'm just kidding. One of them had a nosebleed that got all over me."  
I smiled and hugged him. Then we disappeared. We appeared in Light's room. I waited for them to come after us, but nothing happened. "Light what did you do to them?"  
"Simple, I threatened them that if they took my mate I would kill them," he said smiling. I smiled back and he put me on his bed. Finally what I had been waiting for forever. Light and I stripped and soon were just kissing each other everywhere possible. I felt hi hard cock pushing against my entrance. I looked at Light and we forced our mouths together again.  
"Light, please. Fuck me," I said looking at him. He nodded and thrust into me hard. I almost started crying. Then he fucked me hard and fast, just how I ask for it. I was at home again. I won't ever leave again.

L: The end.  
Light: The end.  
Me: A happy ending. Yay! Alright tell me how I did please. And thank you for reading.


	16. Preview

Alright everybody, you all liked this fanfic a lot i guess. so here is a preview for the next one. It's called "Living with Lord Kira and Light-Kun" weird title I know.

* * *

I'm starting to miss the times he would actually lay with me. Now a days he's out there doing whatever to stay on top: killing, having meetings, going to cities. All I think I'm good for is to relieve his sexual needs. Other than that, I'm useless. I miss my Light-Kun that would hold me, comfort me, love me gently, tell me he loves me and needs me.


End file.
